


the fire from your hands;

by prouveyrac



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, fullmetal alchemist brotherhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: With a flourish (and ignoring his brother), he took his gloved hands out of his pockets and snapped in the general forward direction. Thomas jolted, grabbing Roman’s arm in retaliation, though neither transmutation circles inscribed onto the backs of the gloves produced flames.Thomas released a deep breath and pushed his hair up out of his eyes. “You know, you really shouldn’t take risks like that…”“Oh, please,” Roman said, shrugging off his wounded pride and shoving his hands back into his pockets, “I might as well be normal right now. You know as well as anyone that I can’t do shit when it’s raining.”





	the fire from your hands;

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fullmetal alchemist: brotherhood AU!!! i just finished watching the anime and i'm absolutely obsessed. i couldn't get this idea out of my head, and a headcanons post wasn't working, so i decided to write a fic!!! this is a one-shot, but i made it so that if i really wished to continue it, i had something to springboard from
> 
> also i typically don't like saying this but i didn't know what to do for the title but it's super late so i don't have a lot of time to think so,,,, that's subject to change!!!

“You know, your day isn’t completely ruined.”

“Yes, it is,” Roman grumbled, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets. “It’s raining.”

In the corner of Roman’s eye, he saw Thomas smile. “If only there was something that could keep us dry,” he said, lilting his voice as he twisted the umbrella in his hands (and the one that was covering both of them).

Roman rolled his eyes. “I don’t care about _ staying dry _ ,” he said. “I care about being abso-fucking-lutely useless. Look, watch-”

“Roman-”

With a flourish (and ignoring his brother), he took his gloved hands out of his pockets and snapped in the general forward direction. Thomas jolted, grabbing Roman’s arm in retaliation, though neither transmutation circles inscribed onto the backs of the gloves produced flames.

Thomas released a deep breath and pushed his hair up out of his eyes. “You know, you really shouldn’t take risks like that…”

“Oh, please,” Roman said, shrugging off his wounded pride and shoving his hands back into his pockets, “I might as well be normal right now. You know as well as anyone that I can’t do shit when it’s raining.”

“Still,” Thomas said, “You shouldn’t mess around like that.”

“I knew nothing would happen.”

“But what if something did?”

“But something didn’t.”

“You know, for the older one, you’re really acting like a child.”

Roman huffed, his red bangs flying up out of his eyes before falling back. “And you’re the one treating me like a child.”

“Because you’re aiming your alchemy without a care!”

“Because I knew nothing was going to happen!”

Thomas sighed and shook his head. “Sometimes, I really wonder how they haven’t gotten rid of you at Eastern.”

Roman slid Thomas a glare. “Love how confident you are in me.”

Thomas smirked. “You know I am,” he said, knocking his shoulder into Roman’s. “I’m just saying, maybe don’t be so…  _ enthusiastic _ about trying to prove how your alchemy doesn’t work.”

“Well,” Roman said, “You don’t have to be worried about me accidentally igniting an innocent civilian’s house. The rain’s picking up.”

The rain, that was recently just tapping against the umbrella above their head, now pounded down.

“Well, lucky for you, we’re almost at Eastern,” Thomas said, “ _ And _ you remained dry. I think things could be worse.”

Roman groaned. “Now I feel like things are actually gonna get worse.”

“Don’t be so negative,” Thomas chided as they turned the corner. Down the street stood the Eastern Command building, the grey walls surrounding it blending in with the grey sky. Puddles had already formed on the pavemented path and, as they walked through them, Roman fisted his hands and shoved them deeper into his pockets.

“You won’t get them wet just by walking,” Thomas assured.

“If these get wet, I might as well go back home.”

“You say that as if East City is going to crumble to the ground today.”

“I hate feeling useless-” While walking up the stairs, his foot slipped on the wet concrete and Thomas had to catch his arm to stop him from falling. Roman huffed. “See?”

“You’re not useless,” Thomas said, following Roman up the rest of the way. “Trust me, no flame alchemist is considered useless.”

“Says the alchemist who can actually use his when it’s raining.”

“Says one of the most appreciated State Alchemists in Amestris.”

Roman stopped right before the door and turned to his younger brother. “Can’t you just let me brood?”

Thomas paused, debating. “Nope,” he finally said, grinning. “If I let you brood, then Patton’s just gonna try to cheer you up even more.”

Roman thought for a moment before shrugging and nodding. “Fair point,” he said before pushing Eastern Command’s doors open.

Thomas was quickly proven correct, for no one in a ten mile radius could miss the, “Roman! Thomas!” that flew across the Eastern Command’s main room.

Roman smiled, slipping off his coat as Thomas closed up the umbrella. “Morning, Patton.”

Patton’s curls bounced as he jogged over to them, a wide smile on his face and his blue eyes bright behind his glasses. A piece of paper was clenched in his one hand, the other waving.

“I was just saying that you two should be here soon!” Patton practically skidded to a stop in front of them. “Good that you came with an umbrella.”

Roman scoffed. “Like I’d be caught dead without it. I like to at least think that I can do something.”

“What’cha got there, Patton?” Thomas asked, nodding to the paper that Patton was now folding the corners of.

“I got a letter from Emile today!” Patton, motioning for the two to follow, turned on his heel and headed out into the corridor. Roman, slinging his jacket over his arm, followed with Thomas behind him.

“It’s been years since we’ve seen him,” Thomas said. “How’s he doing?”

“Does he still look like you?” Roman asked, coming up on Patton’s side.

Patton laughed. “He’s my twin, I hope so,” he answered. “And he’s doing good! Still in Xing, still studying.”

“Still working on that alkahestry?” Thomas asked.

Patton hummed in confirmation. “He says it’s going well,” he said. “I’m hoping he can come back soon, you know?”

“Trust me, I think all of Amestris could benefit from having that alkahestry stuff here,” Roman said, smiling. “He can’t stay away for long. Might even become a State Alchemist with it.”

Patton shrugged. “I don’t know if he’d want to.”

“Really?” Thomas asked, stepping up next to Roman as they walked.

Patton nodded. “I think he’d just want to use alkahestry to help people,” he explained. “He wouldn’t want all the… militaristic connections.”

Even as a State Alchemist himself, Roman couldn’t blame him. State Alchemists might as well be owned by the military, some even calling them “dogs” to the military.

And if what Emile was studying was true, if this alkahestry could really heal people, there was no way that the military was going to let that go by unused.

“You’re right,” Thomas said. “Even when we were kids, Emile was always so selfless.”

Patton grinned. “Yeah, exactly!” he said, leading them all down another hallway. “I have alchemy, and he’ll have alkahestry!”

Roman chuckled. “Wait until he sees you,” he said. “Bet he’s not expecting you to be, you know, _ the _ steel alchemist.”

“You make me sound so special.”

“You’re strong, Pat,” Roman said. “There’s a reason you’re  _ Colonel  _ Patton Picani.”

Patton flushed. “Oh, Roman, you flatter me!”

“And speaking of your ranking,” Roman said, slowing his step, “Would you like to tell me why you’re leading us straight to General Lockwell’s office,  _ Colonel _ ?”

Patton and Thomas, who were both now a few steps ahead of Roman, stopped. Thomas looked to Patton, and Patton looked to him and then over his shoulder at Roman. His cheeks flushed a deeper red and he smiled sheepishly. “You really caught on?”

Roman hummed. “What does the general need now?”

“Ro, you’re in a good mood, right?”

“Actually not really,” Roman said, his eyes flitting to his brother. “Just ask Thomas. I was bitching the entire way here.”

“About the weather,” Thomas added.

“Well, it’s not raining in here!” Patton tried, his voice overenthusiastic. “So everything should be good now!”

Roman cocked his head. “If the humidity doesn’t fuck me up, sure.” He smirked. “You’re not very good at being subtle. What’s got you so convinced that I’m gonna be pissed off?”

“Don’t be mad.”

“No promises.”

“Roman,” Patton said, his voice suddenly stern, “Continue with me to the General’s office. That is an order as your Colonel.”

The three fell into a tense silence for a minute. Roman straightened his posture, holding Patton’s gaze.

Finally, Roman said, “You’re not that intimidating, Patton.”

Patton huffed and deflated. “Some might say otherwise,” he muttered, worrying his bottom lip. “But please, Ro? You have to cooperate.”

“You haven’t even told me what I need to cooperate with!”

“Who.”

“Who?”

“ _ Who _ you have to cooperate with,” Patton corrected. Roman and Thomas shared another look. “We have visitors.”

“Okay…” Roman said slowly, stepping forward to close the gap between the three of them.

“You have to work with him and not be at his throat the entire time.”

Roman paused. There was only one _ him _ who he could think of that Patton would have to beg him to play nice with.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me,” Roman muttered, shouldering through Patton and Thomas and continuing down the hall.

“Roman!” Thomas, who had caught on, called after him. “Let Patton bring you there himself!”

“No, no,” Roman said, waving his hand, “The Ice General deserves a warm welcome.”

“Roman, you need to work with him!” Patton shouted after him. Roman could hear him running to catch up. “There’s been a-”

“Oh, let him explain,” Roman interrupted. “I’m sure it’s something big if he had to come all the way from Briggs to speak with us. A simple phone call couldn’t work, I guess?”

“Roman-”

Said alchemist, who was already at General Lockwell’s office door, didn’t hesitate to push it open. Standing in front of the General’s desk, blocking the view of the General himself, stood a man with his back turned to Roman; despite the weather being nothing like it was up north, the man still wore his uniform from Briggs, fit with the fur and all.

The man turned his head to look partially over his shoulder. The light reflected off his glasses, making Roman barely able to see his dark brown eyes.

“Brigadier General Croft,” Roman said with a smirk, crossing his arms, “I see the North hasn’t frozen you over yet.”

“Roman Sanders,” Logan Croft said, turning to face Roman fully. His brown hair was neatly styled, not a piece out of place. His mouth was pressed in a hard line, and his pale skin stood in stark contrast against his dark blue coat; even with the grey light from the rain, he stood out. “Good to see that you haven’t been dampened out.”

Roman heard Patton and Thomas catch up behind him. “Ah, General Lockwell,” Patton said, trying to sound as professional as possible, “The Sanders brothers are here, as you requested.”

“So I see,” General Lockwell said, peeking out from behind Logan. “Luckily for us, it seems like they don’t need introductions.”

“More like unlucky,” Thomas murmured.

“I just didn’t expect to be called here to see the Brigadier General,” Roman said, walking further into the room. “Fire and water don’t typically mix, you see.”

“Yes,” Logan agreed, tilting his head slightly, “If I’m correct, I believe water tends to have the upper hand.”

“Until there’s none left, that is,” Roman smirked. “If you’re ever out in the desert, I’d love to see what you can do then.”

“Before you two ruin my office,” General Lockwell said, standing up from his chair. “There is a situation that Brigadier General Croft informed me of. A situation that requires you, Sanders.”

Roman pretended he didn’t see Logan’s mouth quirk downwards at the mention of having to work with him, and turned to General Lockwell. “What’s the situation, Sir?”

“You remember, three weeks ago, the sudden attacks in West City, yes?”

“Yes,” Roman answered. “Corpses drained of blood, no marks but two puncture wounds ranging from their necks to their torsos and arms. They never found the culprit.”

The General nodded. “Correct,” he said, “I don’t think any of us would’ve even thought it was real and not some horror story told to a child if we hadn’t seen pictures of the bodies ourselves.”

Roman glanced to Logan, feeling like he knew where this was going. “And Brigadier General Croft is here because…?”

“The same attack happened at Briggs,” Logan finished. “Took down some of our soldiers.”

Roman had to admit, he was shocked at that. “Something infiltrated Briggs?”

Logan nodded. “We were just as surprised as you are now,” he said. “No reports had come in of an intruder. And then, all of a sudden, seven of our men were dead.” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Luckily, we have an eyewitness.” 

The general nodded. “Colonel Picani,” he said, an Roman looked behind him. He honestly forgot about the other two in the room. “Go take Croft and both Sanders to Lieutenant Colonel Ruse. Explain the rest to them, have them speak with Ruse, and bring him back here.”

“There’s another Northerner here?” Roman asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yes,” Patton answered, “He’s waiting for us.” Roman looked over his shoulder at Patton, who grinned back at him. “I knew you weren’t going to be… pleased at the current situation, and we need you making the best first impressions that you can.”

And, of course, Patton knew that that meant not letting this Lieutenant Colonel Ruse see Roman insult his Brigadier General.

“Well,” Roman resigned with a sigh, “Guess we better go meet him.”

When the door closed behind them, leaving the four of them in the hallway, Roman thought Logan brought the cold weather of Briggs with him.

“So, Briggs isn’t falling apart without you?” Roman asked, walking side-by-side with Logan as they followed Patton. Thomas, standing on the other side of Roman, worried his bottom lip while nervously watching the two of them.

“Unlike elsewhere, our men up north know how to function on their own,” Logan said, keeping his gaze forward. “Whether it’s myself that comes East or our general, Briggs will continue on without fail.”

Roman huffed with an eye roll and decided to change the subject. “Colonel Picani, what else is there to explain?”

“Our one eyewitness is Lieutenant Colonel Virgil Ruse,” Patton began, “We are going to see him now. The reason Brigadier General Croft and Lieutenant Colonel Ruse are here is because… it is suspected that attacks will strike here next.”

Roman furrowed his eyebrows. “Why is that?”

“The west was attacked first,” Patton said, “And then the north. None of the victims were connected. They weren’t even of the same rank. But one thing was the same: the seven victims of each area were all killed in the same way.” He sighed, his shoulders sagging. “It might be complete speculation, but if they’re following a compass, the east is next.”

“And this Lieutenant Colonel Ruse being an eyewitness can help us?” Thomas asked.

“Of course it can,” Logan said, “He is the only one who has seen the culprit.”

“Is it even human?” Roman asked.

“We’re not sure,” Logan answered, and something about the uncertainty sent a chill down Roman’s spine. “Lieutenant Colonel Ruse said it looked human, but nothing about the attack seemed human. That and its eye.”

Roman frowned. “Its eye?”

Patton nodded, stopping at the door to his office. “Lieutenant Colonel Ruse can explain the rest,” he said, surveying both Roman and Thomas. “Pay attention, these two are who you’re going to be working with.”

When Patton opened the door, the stranger—assumedly Lieutenant Colonel Ruse—stood up. The first thing Roman noted was the sound; human legs didn’t clank when people stood. The next was his metal arm.

_ Automail, _ Roman thought.

Ruse, dark brown hair falling into his eyes, looked over Roman and Thomas. Like Logan, he wore his full uniform from Briggs.

“Lieutenant Colonel Virgil Ruse,” Patton said, “Meet State Alchemists Roman and Thomas Sanders. They are who will be assisting you and Brigadier General Croft.”

Virgil nodded.

After a beat of silence, Roman said, “I heard that you saw the thing that did this.”

“Only a glance,” Virgil said. His voice was deep, though Roman should’ve expected that. He had to be over six feet tall. “If I hadn’t fought him, I might have been one of the ones killed.”

“You fought him?” Thomas asked.

“If you could even call it fighting,” Virgil said. “Took a swipe at him with my blade.”

“And?” Roman arched an eyebrow.

“Went right through his arm,” Virgil continued. “Cut it clean off, and another one just regenerated in its place.”

The room fell deathly silent.

Well, now Roman understood why no one knew if it was human.

“What’s odd is that it didn’t fight back,” Logan said. “It was as if it wasn’t expecting a fight. Wasn’t supposed to fight.”

“Our men that were killed had been disarmed,” Virgil explained. “They’re not alchemists. Knock the guns out of their hands and, against this thing, they’re at a disadvantage. This thing didn’t expect my alchemy.”

Despite his animosity towards Logan, Roman had to admit that Briggs was one of the strongest bases in Amestris. To hear that Briggs’ soldiers were at a disadvantage… wasn’t a nice thought.

“I heard that something about its eye was weird,” Roman said.

“One of them was like a snake’s,” Virgil said. “Yellow with just a black slit. It seemed… like that part of it was more alert. As if it was seeing something that the other couldn’t.”

Roman furrowed his eyebrows.

“What did he look like?” Thomas asked, “Surely someone else had to have seen him, with a yellow eye and all…”

“He had light brown hair and was wearing all black,” Virgil said.

“We already put out search warrants,” Logan said. “None of them have shown anything. A blizzard struck that night, and we thought that perhaps he died then. However, our men found no body.”

“Then he has to be somewhere,” Roman said, “And a single yellow snake eye seems pretty… easy to spot.” He sighed. “I really hope that this theory that he’ll attack here next is just a guess but… if it’s not, we’ll find him.”

“It might not be that simple,” Logan said. “No one spotted him travelling from west to north. No one saw him leave the north, and if he’s dead, no body has turned up.” He sighed. “If he’s consistent with his timing… we have three weeks.”

“Well, let’s hope he’s in no rush,” Roman said.

“I apologize for interrupting,” Patton said, “But I know the General wishes to speak with Lieutenant Colonel Ruse again. Most likely to make an official report about what he saw. So, if you’ll excuse us-”

“Before you leave,” Roman said to Virgil, “What alchemy do you use?”

Virgil clasped his hands together and a blue light sprung in between them. Drawing his hands apart, a long, jagged blade formed out of his metal arm.

No transmutation circles drawn, Roman noted, though didn’t feel like now was the time to say anything.

Besides, with that type of weapon, there was no way a human could survive an attack. 

So, whatever that thing was, regeneration or not, it wasn’t anything remotely human.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Lieutenant Colonel Ruse,” Roman said.

Virgil nodded, and followed Patton out.

When the door closed behind him, Roman turned to face his brother and Logan. 

“So,” he said, “Looks like we really have to play nice.”

Logan glanced him over. “It appears that we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> ethospathoslogan.tumblr.com
> 
> actuallygansey.tumblr.com (main)


End file.
